Leaving the Mission
by MinuitSoleil1313
Summary: Sakura has to leave a mission. This worries Sasuke. Why? Read to find out. SasuSaku, NejiTen, other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm starting to post a series of totally and completely unrelated stories that have been festering on my computer for a while. I'll continue, regardless of review number, but I do love reviews!**

**Sakura PoV**

I was sitting at the fire I had just made, just staring into the flames, leaning on my hands and thinking. Sasuke came up on one side of me and Tenten and Neji on the other. Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek when no one was looking. I gave him a little smile.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," I replied, giving her the same smile. She looked unconvinced, but dropped it.

Sasuke leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Do you want to talk?"

I kissed his jawbone and shook my head. "I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. Really. Don't worry about me."

"Hn." _He_ didn't believe me, either, but he didn't press it. That was good. Although, I was sure I was going to get an earful tonight. Well, a Sasuke-like earful, anyways.

"Tenten? How long's it been since we left?" I asked. She thought for a second. "33 days."

I nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just thinking about something."

"Okay. Sakura, are you sure you're okay? You used a hell of a lot of chakra today, way more than the rest of us. It's not healthy."

"Tenten, we're ANBU. Health isn't exactly the priority here."

"When you're the only medic on the team it is. You need to rest, we've still got a month left on this mission, at _least_. Go to bed," Sasuke said, cutting in.

"Is that an order?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hn."

I hated it when he tried to tell me what to do just because he was captain of the cell. I shot him a glare and quietly said, "Don't give me that. I'm an ANBU captain, too. And I am your _wife_, so don't push it, or so help me God, you won't be allowed to touch me for a week."

He sighed. "Can we talk?"

I hesitantly nodded and he took my hand. I excused us from Neji and Tenten and followed him to a tree nearby.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about you."

I nodded and kissed him, sighing. "It's okay. You're forgiven. You're just trying to be a good husband."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Later. I need some time to think through some things. I'll be okay. And I _will_ tell you, I'm just not ready yet."

"Okay…that's fine…"

I nodded and bit my lip, my eyes welling with tears.

"Baby…" he took me in his arms and held me to his chest, stroking my hair.

"Oh, S-Sasuke-kun…I'm so sorry…I'm a horrible wife…I shouldn't have snapped at you earlier…I'm just stressed right now…and I don't have any chakra…"

"None?"

I shook my head, confirming it. "Not even enough to summon the smallest slug."

He picked me up and I protested for a minute, then snuggled into his chest. He took me to our tent and laid me down, kissing me. "Don't worry about taking watch tonight. Neji and Tenten and Lee and I will take care of it. You need as much chakra as you can get, we can't lose our most valuable team member, can we?" he said, smirking.

I smiled and said, "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"And Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, when you said you were a horrible wife…you're not. You're the best wife a guy could ask for. I'm so glad I married you. You deserve to snap at me when you need to vent. That's what I'm here for, ne?"

"I can think of a few other things…"

He chuckled and kissed me again. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Can you ask Tenten to come in here? I need to talk to her alone…girl stuff."

"Sure, baby."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

He slipped out of the tent and a moment later, Tenten came in. "Hey, what's up?" she said, sitting next to me.

"I…I've got a problem…"

"Does it have to do with you asking me how long we've been gone?" she said, eyebrow raised.

I blushed and nodded. "I…I'm late, Tenten…_two weeks_ late…"

I looked down. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you know for sure if you are?"

"No…but the chances are _really_ high."

She sighed. "You have to go home, Sakura. You can't fight for a whole more month like this…and you _can't _run yourself down to no chakra…it really is unhealthy…and not just for you."

I nodded and began to cry. "But what if I'm not? What if it's just irregularity?"

"Have you been feeling any different lately?"

"I've been getting like, head rushes when I get up…and I've had a few dizzy spells lately…but I feel that when I have major chakra depletion, too, so I just can't tell."

"Send one of your slugs to Tsunade with a message and tell her what's going on and ask her to send a test and some advice back."

"I don't have enough chakra to summon one…" I sobbed. She hugged me. "It'll be okay, Sakura. You'll just…have to get Sasuke to summon a snake."

"He'll want to know _why_, Tenten…I don't know if I can tell him…"

"You can do it, Sakura. You're strong. And he loves you, he'll understand. He's half to blame, too, you know."

I gave a meek little laugh and nodded. "Thanks, Tenten…you're a good friend."

"Anytime, Sakura. I know you'd do the same for me."

I nodded and she left. Sasuke came back in a moment later. "Tenten said you wanted to talk—have you been crying?" he asked, alarmed. He immediately sat down and scooped me up in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. "You can tell me."

I nodded. "I…I need you to summon one of your snakes for me. Just a small one—not Manda or anything like that."

"Why? I mean, I will, but what's wrong?"

I sighed and closed my eyes, biting my lip. "I…need to tell Tsunade something."

"Okay," he said soothingly, absentmindedly stroking my hair. "What?"

"I need some advice…I might need to go home, Sasuke-kun."

"What? Why?" he asked, confused. "You can't just leave a mission, Sakura. You know that."

"I know! I just…I…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell him. I had never pictured it like this. I thought we would be happy, able to be together, at home when I told him. I didn't think I'd be exhausted, scared, in a foreign place, and possibly leaving him.

I looked up into his eyes. They were so trusting, patient, knowing that I'd tell him when I was ready. And they were full of love. "I'm…I'm late," I finally said.

**R&R please! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Late?" Sasuke asked. He was confused.

"_Late_," I hissed, grabbing his hand and putting it on my abdomen.

He was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what I was trying to tell him. Then he looked at our hands and back up at me, realizing what I meant. "Oh…oh, God…you're…_pregnant_?"

"Shh!" I hissed. "And no, I'm not sure. But I'm late."

"How late?"

"Two weeks."

"So…you're _probably_ pregnant?"

"Will you stop saying that? And yes. Maybe. I don't know. Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm _scared_," I whimpered.

He hugged me tight. "Don't be. This is a happy thing."

I was confused. He was _happy_? I looked up at him, my hands fisted in his shirt.

"Sakura, if you're pregnant, that's great, alright? And if you're not pregnant, that's great, too. Whatever happens, I love you."

"I l-love you, too, Sasuke-kun…"

I sobbed into his chest and he just stroked my hair, murmuring soothing words into my ear. I cried and cried and cried until I felt like I couldn't cry any more.

"Do you want me to summon a snake now?"

I nodded. "Yes, p-please."

He did the necessary hand seals and a small snake appeared in the tent with us. "Yessss, masssster?" it said. I almost cringed, but managed to keep cool.

"Yokitaru. Sakura needs you to deliver a message to the Hokage. Repeat it back when she's through."

He nodded and looked at me expectantly. "Tell her that I need advice, and I think I'm pregnant. I need her to send a pregnancy test and instructions on what to do back with you. And it's urgent. I need an answer as soon as possible."

"You need advicccccce, you think you're pregnant, you need her to sssssend a pregnanccccccy tesssst and insssstructionssss on what to do back with me assss ssssssoon as possssssible."

"Thank you."

"Isssss that all?" he asked, looking at Sasuke, who gave a slight nod and said, "Go."

The little snake disappeared and I said, "Thank you…"

He kissed me. "No. Thank _you_."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…do you _want_ me to be pregnant?"

"I don't know what I want, Sakura. All I know is that I want you to be happy and healthy and have what _you_ want."

I snuggled into his chest. "You're such a good husband, Sasuke-kun."

"Well, don't give _me_ credit. I learned how to love from a certain pink-haired, green-eyed kunoichi.

I grinned and peeked up at his face. He was smiling softly, and he leaned down to kiss me when he saw that I was looking at him.

"Go to sleep, Sakura. I'll wake you up when Yokitaru comes back."

I nodded and closed my eyes, letting down my guard and succumbing to sleep.

**I know the chapters are short. Bear with me. XD**

**Reviews = love.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up a while later, feeling less than rejuvenated. My eyes shot open. I was still in Sasuke's arms, and he was asleep, too. We were laying down side-by-side, facing each other. I needed to get to a bush…and fast.

I tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's arms, but he kept an iron grip on me. I sighed. I didn't want to wake him up, but I was feeling _really_ sick.

"Sasuke-kun?" I said quietly, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Hnnn…?"

"Let go of me."

"No."

"I'm going to vomit on you if you don't," I said matter-of-factly.

His eyes shot open and he saw my face, which I'm sure was a little green. He instantly released me and I streaked to the bushes just in time to empty the contents of my (almost empty) stomach. Sasuke was at my heels, holding my hair back and supporting me, rubbing my back.

Lee came out. "Sakura-san? Are you ill?" he asked.

I groaned and flipped him off. "Obviously," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Sakura-san! That sign is not very youthful!"

"I'll show you youthf—" I muttered, cutting myself off with another round of puking.

"Oh, Sakura…" Sasuke murmured, worried.

Tenten pushed Lee out of the way and put a hand on my back as I finished up again. "Sak? I think we need to find you a medic."

"I'm fine…" I said weakly, obviously not.

"Did you send a…um, you know?"

"Yeah…he should be back soon."

She hugged me and said, "It'll be okay."

"Thanks, Tenten."

"No problem." She got up and Sasuke helped me to my feet. We started to pack up. We would have to move on soon. "Missssstresssss?" I heard. I almost jumped, but realized that it was the little snake I was waiting for. I whirled around and saw the little purple thing.

He had a clear plastic bag strapped to him with a white stick in it. "What did she say?" I asked as Sasuke walked up and knelt down to untie the bag from the creature.

"Tssssunade-ssssama sssaid that sssshe wantsssss you to take the tesssssst. If It'ssss posssssitive, sssshe sssssssayssssss that you ssssshould come home immediately, and only you, ssssshe ssssstresssssssssed. If it'sssss negative, sssshe wantsssss you to continue the misssssssion."

"Thank you," I said.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked.

"Yesssssss, massssster."

"You're dismissed."

He poofed away and I took the baggie from Sasuke, trembling.

He kissed me. "Whatever happens, I love you," he said.

I nodded and mumbled, "I love you, too…"

Then I went to go…um, take the test.

**Review, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

I came back from behind the bush, holding on the pregnancy test for dear life. Sasuke said, "So?"

"We've got to wait fifteen minutes."

"Hn," he grumbled.

I interpreted this as Sasuke-speak for "I'm worried about you and I'm nervous, and I want to know if you're okay and if I'm going to be a father, and I'm sort of scared, too, baby, so why don't you let me hold you and comfort you until we can find out what's going on in there?"

I threw my arms around him and he held me tight. Lee came up to us with hearts in his eyes and started babbling about the joy of youthful love or something. Neji came to our rescue.

"Lee, please leave them alone. They need some time together."

I greatly appreciated this. "But, they were alone together _all night_ last night!" Lee protested.

"So?" I said, muffled by Sasuke's broad chest. I usually tried to be pretty nice to Lee, as he was still in love with me after all these years, and he really didn't mean any harm. I was just stressed and scared and I needed fifteen damn minutes without the power of youth.

Tenten took his arm and said, "Come on, Lee, why don't you go do 1000 pushups? Didn't you say that if you ever annoyed Sakura, you'd do that?"

"Hm…why, yes, I believe I do recall that! I cannot go back on a promise!" he said, going a few meters away and dropping to the ground.

"Thanks," I mouthed.

Tenten smiled at me.

"Hn…thanks…_Hyuga_," Sasuke said.

"Hn," Neji replied. Tenten elbowed him. "Sure…" he added. "_Uchiha_."

They left to go have their own moment alone.

I _so_ got them together. Go me!

Anyways, back to the situation at hand. "Sakura…how long's it been?" Sasuke asked, sounding pained.

I shook my head. "Five more minutes, Sasuke-kun."

"Are you scared?"

"Sasuke-kun…you know me. I'm scared as _hell_. But I'll live. What about you?"

He'd never confess to fear, I knew. I asked mainly to fill time.

"…A little," he admitted. I was shocked. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke just admitted that he was afraid of something?

"You are? I thought Uchihas weren't afraid of anything," I said wryly.

"When it comes to our loved ones…we are," he said. I nearly burst into tears then and there.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…"

We held each other, rocking back and forth, and I finally decided that fifteen minutes had passed.

I gently pulled away. "It's time."

He nodded and visibly gulped, giving me room to move, but keeping his hands on my waist. I shakily brought the test up to my face and flipped it over.

I nearly dropped it.

"What's it say?" he asked gently.

I wordlessly showed it to him and his eyes widened. He crashed his lips to mine and dipped me, deep in the passionate kiss.

Then he pulled away, smiling. Not smirking. Genuinely smiling. "Thank you," he whispered, holding me close to him.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun…I…I can't believe it…I'm going to be a _mother_…we're going to have a _baby_…"

"I love you, Sakura-chan…I love you _so much_."

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun…"

He pulled away a little bit and put his hand on my belly. "I can't believe there's another _human_ in there…"

"I've got to go home…" I said mournfully, glancing at the sky and realizing that they had to move on.

He nodded. "I want you to stay safe, okay? And get some more rest. I'll be home in a month or so."

"Don't die, Sasuke-kun," I said.

"I won't. Didn't I tell you I'd never leave you again?"

"I'll miss you."

"Me, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I kissed him again and went over to Tenten, hugging her. "I want you to come home safely, okay?" I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going home now."

She grinned and hugged me tight. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, _Aunt Tenten_."

"You're welcome, _Mom._"

I said goodbye to Neji and Lee and started on the long journey home.

I decided that tree-hopping would be the most efficient way to go, so I kissed Sasuke one last time and hopped up, running across the treetops, shoving my ANBU mask over my face as I did.

**I hope you like this story. I like it. I also like reviews!**

**LOOK! A SIDEWAYS NINJA! **** QK**


	6. Chapter 6

It took roughly a week, but I finally managed to make it home safely. I staggered into the Hokage's office, exhausted, and collapsed in a chair. "Hey, shishou," I said weakly.

"Sakura! You're home!" she said, rushing to me. "Oh, my God, you're _home_…Congratulations!"

"Thanks, shishou."

"You look like hell."

I rolled my eyes. "_Thanks_. I just puked. In a bush. And I'm exhausted."

"Oh, baby, let's get you home. Here, though, let me give you a quick check up first." I nodded and she checked me out, healing any wounds and making sure my baby was okay.

Naruto burst through the door. "Hey, baa-chan, can I have a mission? Oh, hey, Sakura-chan!"

I waved and curled up in the chair, ready for sleep, unsure I could make it home on my own.

It took Naruto a second to realize that I was here. I mean, he had acknowledged me, but he didn't realize that my mission was supposed to last another month. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here? Where's the teme and Team Gai? Aren't you supposed to be gone for another month?"

"Hn…" I said. He was being too loud. Tsunade explained, "Naruto, I made her come back. She can't continue the mission. She just found out she's pregnant. And she's really exhausted, so here's your mission: take her home and make sure she's okay and take good care of her until she's feeling better or Sasuke comes back, whichever's first. I'll give you an A-rank when you complete that one."

"Okay, baa-chan! Congratulations, Sakura-chan, that's really cool!"

"Hn…" I grunted again.

He laughed. "Why don't I take you home?"

I weakly nodded, but fell back against the chair. Naruto picked me up and I snuggled into his chest. "Thanks, Naru…" I said, yawning.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan! I'd have done it even if it wasn't a mission, you know."

"That's why—*yawn*—you're our best friend, Naruto…we love you."

"We? Already talking about you and the baby in second person?"

"I'm surprised you know what that is," I said drily. Then, "Just kidding, I was actually talking about me and Sasuke."

"Oh. Well…God, I can't believe you're having a _baby_…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to go tell Kakashi? I can take a small detour if you'd like."

I yawned again. "Can you? I need to tell him. He _is_ my father, after all."

"Sure! I'd be glad to. You know, we don't spend enough time together anymore, Sakura-chan. Not just you and me, anyways. I miss you. What happened to us?"

"I got married. But I miss you, too, Naruto. You're my best friend."

"Oh, yeah. How's that going, anyways?"

"What?"

"Your marriage."

"Pretty damn good," I mumbled, burying my face in his neck even farther, shifting so my hands were resting on my abdomen.

"That's good. I'm glad you found someone you're happy with."

"Thank you…you, too."

"Hinata-chan _is_ pretty great, isn't she?" he said, grinning.

"Mm-hmm…"

"Sakura-chan, open your eyes."

"Hn."

"And that's teme-speak for…?"

"Too bright…" I muttered.

"We're at your dad's house."

I slightly opened one green orb and then the other, looking up at Naruto, who had just rang the doorbell with the hand under my knees.

It opened a moment later. "H'lo?" Kakashi said drowsily, his mask hastily thrown on and his hair flopping down over his eye.

"Hi, Daddy," I mumbled, closing my eyes again and snuggling closer to Naruto's chest.

"Wha's happn'n?" he asked, still out of it.

"Sakura-chan came home early!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Kakashi-sensei seemed to be regaining coherent thought and said, "Come in," moving aside so Naruto could lay me down on the couch, next to Kakashi, who sat down. I was using my father's lap as a pillow, and I opened my eyes again. "Hi," I said tiredly.

"Hi, baby," he said, stroking my hair. "What happened? You're supposed to be gone for another month. Did you get hurt?"

"You could say that," I said.

I shivered a little and Kaka pulled a blanket up around my chin. I snuggled into its warmth. It smelled like my father, and it had a human warmth, with faint chakra traces from a certain silver-haired jounin. He had probably been sleeping here.

"So what happened?"

I struggled to stay awake. "Hn…Naruto, you tell him, I want to go to sleep."

My father stroked my hair and kissed my forehead through his mask. "Alright, go to sleep. ANBU missions are tiring, ne?"

I snuggled into his stomach, holding the blanket close, and drifted off to dreamland.

**Please check out my profile and read my other stories. My summaries are crap, but the stories ain't half bad. **


End file.
